Battle of Gods - Another Path
by Mystic Vegito
Summary: Instead of Goku ascending to the level of Super Saiyan God, Goku and Vegeta fuse once again to become Vegito to take on Bills, the God of Destruction.
1. Chapter 1 - The Return of Vegito

**Dragon Ball Z - Battle of Gods - Another Path**

**Chapter 1 - The Return of Vegito**

Despite everyone's best efforts, no one has been able to even compare to the sheer power of Bills, the God of Destruction. Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Vegeta, Gotenks, Ultimate Gohan, Buu. Everyone has been thrown around and toyed with by the God of Destruction like rag dolls.

"There just has to be a way to win, there must be" Goku cursed while at the limits of his Super Saiyan 3 power.

"There's Fusion, but that's not a sure thing. Plus there's that 30 minute time limit" Vegeta evaluated. As much as Vegeta has changed over the years, there's nothing that could make him agree to permanent fusion and it's not like a set of those earrings would materialize out of thin air.

"There is nothing any of you mere mortals could do. You are all fighting a losing battle" Bills responded.

"We will not give up. Even if it's a hopeless fight, we, will, not, lose" Goku roared as his power flared outwards before charging right at the God of Destruction despite the futility of the effort.

* * *

_Battle of Gods_

* * *

As Gohan was watching on, he felt a presence materialize right beside him. He turned his head and saw Kibitokai.

"Kibitokai. What are you doing here?" Gohan asked, puzzled by his appearance.

"Elder Kai and myself have been observing your battle and I've come here with your best shot at winning" Kibitokai responded as he opened his hand and revealed a pair of Potara earrings.

"The earrings? Where did you find these? I thought there weren't any left" Gohan said.

"Elder Kai and myself made a set just in case of well, times like this. No one will be able to defeat Bills as they are and there's no one else in the entire universe who can. Except for maybe one person" Kibitokai answered. He was alluding to Vegito. The Potara fusion of Goku and Vegeta.

"There's no way that Vegeta would ever agree to permanent Fusion. Even now" Gohan countered. But deep down, he knew that it was the best shot they had at winning this fight.

"But Gohan. The entire Earth and the universe is at stake. Bills is far stronger than Majin Buu ever was and even stronger than Vegito was when he fought against Buu as a Super Saiyan. Even with the training Goku and Vegeta have put themselves through over the years, they can't even come close individually, but it might, just might be enough to be at least on par with Bills" Kibitokai argued.

"I'll try" Gohan relented. He had to at least try something. Shortly after, Goku still in his Super Saiyan 3 form with his clothes torn up appeared by Gohan and the fused Kai.

"Dad" Gohan simply said.

"Gohan. Supreme Kai" Gohan's father replied weakly. He was really damaged, but he was still very much alive.

"Dad. Listen. Kibitokai came here with something that could give us a chance at winning" Gohan said with confidence. His father got back to his feet as Gohan showed him a set of Potara earrings.

"Gohan. There's no way Vegeta would agree to permanent fusion. Not again. But still, it's probably the only way to win. Regular Fusion has a time limit and if we go all out, it won't last long enough as we've seen with the boys" Goku responded.

"We have to try something. We can't let Bills continue like this" Gohan countered. He knew he was right and so did his father. The only issue was convincing Vegeta to agree. Goku took the earrings without saying a word.

* * *

_Battle of Gods_

* * *

Speaking of Vegeta. In his Super Saiyan 2 form, he was getting toyed with even worse than Goku was if that was even possible. Bills was letting Vegeta get a few shots in deliberately, just for his own amusement. Then, with a flick, Bills flung Vegeta right to where Goku and Gohan were standing. When the dust settled, Vegeta was back in his normal state. Gohan powered up to the highest level his Ultimate form would allow him and charged right at Bills.

"Vegeta. Are you alright?" Goku asked his old rival.

"Do I look alright Kakarot?" Vegeta snapped back, still livid at being toyed with by Bills.

"Listen. There's not much time. Gohan's buying us some time. We've got to use these" Goku responded as he showed Vegeta the Potara earrings. Vegeta was surprised to see that Goku had them.

"What? Merge with you? Again? Permanently?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"It's our best shot. Like it or not, and remember, when we got absorbed by Buu, we split back into ourselves, so it's not truly permanent" his rival countered. Vegeta remembered back to when he was inside Buu. He almost gagged at the memories and how much of a disgusting experience it was. But Kakarot had a point. They could just put up a barrier, let Buu absorb them and then they'll split once they let the barrier down. Goku powered down, remembering the warning Elder Kai gave him about fusing with the earrings while transformed.

"Fine. But you better be right about this Kakarot" Vegeta responded as he took an earring. He placed it in his left ear as Goku placed the one he had into his right ear. There seemed to be a dramatic delay.

"Goddamn it. Why aren't they workin…" Vegeta began before being interrupted by the initiation of the Fusion. The bodies of his and Goku's flew towards one another and as they met, they glowed and lit up before combining and reforming into a singular humanoid entity. The entity had the long, spiky flame hair of Vegeta and two bangs that seem to be characteristic of Goku. Unlike the first time they fused, there was the armor, gloves, boots and under-suit that Vegeta normally wears, only it was bright orange like that of Goku's gi and with the blue colour of Vegeta's under-suit. The shoulder straps and abdominal piece maintained their golden colour, but seemed to glow. The gloves and boots were exactly the same as Vegeta's.

The warrior stood with his eyes closed for a second, and then opened them up.

"I'm back bitches" Vegito proclaimed as he powered up to his Super Saiyan state.

Bills turned his head and looked at the new fighter that appeared. He sensed his energy and while it seemed like a mix of both Goku's and Vegeta's, it was not only far stronger than either of their's put together, but many times stronger than even that.

"Who are you?" Bills asked.

"You can call me Vegito" Vegito answered.


	2. Chapter 2 - Super Saiyan 2 Vegito

**Chapter 2 - Super Saiyan 2 Vegito**

"Vegito huh? You're stronger than the others, but you're still no match for me" Bills said, not the least bit threatened by the fused Super Saiyan now opposing him. It was true. Despite the collective training efforts of both Goku and Vegeta since the evil Buu's defeat, Vegito, even as a Super Saiyan was not as strong as Bills.

"You're wrong Bills. You are stronger than me, in this form. I could do it, but I never had to against Majin Buu. I never thought I'd have to do this, but I guess you leave me with no other choice" Vegito explained.

"Huh" Bills responded to Vegito's claim. He was certain that no mortal could ever come close to his level of power. But then again, Vegito isn't just any old mortal being.

"What does he mean?" Kibitokai asked.

"Even without transforming, he's stronger than Dad is as a Super Saiyan 3, and as a Super Saiyan, his power is on a different plateau altogether. Unless…" Gohan started. He was surprised that he didn't think of it sooner. Gohan himself no longer has the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan since Old Kai unlocked his potential and the fact that he hasn't trained in a very long time means that he forgot about something important. The second level. Super Saiyan 2. The form that he was the first one to achieve.

"HAAAAAAAAAH" Vegito roared as he began to power up. His bright golden aura expanding and the planet shaking as if it were scared of the sheer amount of power Vegito was generating. His hair became spiky and rigid. The bangs at the front went up and became part of his flame-like hair. His muscles expanded slightly and finally, blue-white lightning joined his bright golden aura. Vegito ascended to the next level and his power seemed to dwarf everyone's except for that of Bills who was just about equal to him.

"Woah. Such power" Gohan said in complete and utter awe of the fused Saiyan's power.

"Your power is certainly impressive Vegito, but you're no Super Saiyan God" Bills responded, trying to hide the fear that such a power being on the side of a mere mortal was now opposing him.

"Bills, you cannot be allowed to continue destroying anything you want on a mere whim. I will destroy you" Vegito replied in righteous rage.

"Why don't you try and stop me. In fact, why don't we play a game" Bills said as he began generating an energy ball capable of easily wiping out Earth. The ball was about the same size as the one Kid Buu used to destroy the Earth the first time.

"If you dodge this attack, you can say goodbye to Earth" Bills added. Vegito wasn't worried.

"He wouldn't" Gohan said worriedly.

"You know, Majin Buu tried the same trick on me. What makes you think that you'll succeed?" Vegito countered.

"Buu is a weakling compared to me. Now, don't drop the ball, hahaha" Bills shouted out as he threw the purple ball of energy right towards the Earth. Vegito was more than prepared to stop it. While it's far stronger than the one Buu attempted to destroy Earth with, or any he used while on his planet destroying rampage as Kid Buu, Vegito is more than powerful enough to stop it. He took a prepared stance and blocked the attack with his hands.

'It's far stronger than anything I've ever come across' Vegito thought as he was getting pushed back by the power of the attack.

'But, it's nothing I can't handle' Vegito added to his thoughts as he lifted the ball up and kicked it right into the sky. It left Earth's atmosphere and exploded harmlessly.

Everyone looked on in awe at Vegito's display of power and how he effortlessly deflected the God of Destruction's attack.

"Well done Vegito. I underestimated you. No mere mortal could possibly have done that to my attack" Bills complimented.

"Hah. Why don't we start the real fight?" Vegito taunted. The God of Destruction took this as his cue to charge directly at the fused Saiyan.

While with Buu, Vegito who, as a Super Saiyan was able to effortlessly dodge all of his hits, a quarter of Bills' attacks were able to get through while Vegito had to parry half of them. Vegito countered with a powerful punch to the God of Destruction's face which sent him flying. Bills had never been hurt by a mortal before and mortal pain was new to him.

"I actually felt that" Bills cursed.

"You better get used to it, because that is just a taste of what's to come" Vegito taunted. Bills was beginning to get frustrated at the fused warrior's cockiness and arrogance. Vegito could see it and it was something he would exploit if and when given the opportunity.

Bills' associate Whis was merely looking on. He was impressed that a warrior of Vegito's calibre was giving Bills a challenge.

'I think Bills needs to be humbled by this Vegito' Whis thought to himself.

Bills kept trying to get a good hit on the fused Saiyan, but he wasn't able to. Vegito's fighting abilities are far beyond Bill's own.

"You have always been a lot stronger than all of your opponents. You have never really had to train a day in your life. And now that someone is on your level, or above it like I am, you're stuck. I have the collective training experience of two warriors who have trained their entire lives and refined their techniques. You cannot win against me" Vegito said.

"I'll show you Saiyan. I will not let you continue to talk down on me like some child" Bills hissed in anger as his kick was sidestepped by Vegito.

"Hah. And you call yourself a God of Destruction. Oh please. You're like a child with ungodly amounts of power" Vegito taunted.

"Oh. That's it. Everyone and everything will be destroyed. Not even you can survive this" Bills shouted as he began to prepare a sun-like energy sphere.

'Oh man. He's not kidding around. That attack isn't harmless' Vegito thought to himself. The attack Bills was preparing was definitely not one to be trifled with. Vegito wouldn't be able to swat it away like he did with Bills' energy ball.

"We're done for now" Gohan said.

"FINAL" Vegito started as his arms were stretched out in the same fashion as Vegeta does when preparing his Final Flash technique.

"You cannot win Saiyan. No attack you have can stop me" Bills yelled out.

Vegito then brought his hands together and cupped them in the Kamehameha position.

"KA ME HA ME" he shouted out as the golden yellow energy coalesced in his hands. His golden aura flowing powerfully and the blue-white lightning crackling within.

"This is your end. Now die Saiyan" Bills shouted as he launched his sun-like attack right at the fused Super Saiyan 2.

"HAAAA" Vegito shouted in response as he launched his attack towards the sun-like attack heading towards him and the Earth. The Final Kamehameha. A combination of Vegeta's Final Flash and Goku's Kamehameha. The stream of golden yellow energy flows strong and connects with Bills' attack. The attacks seem evenly matched at first.

"Woah. Such power" Gohan commented.

"Indeed it is. Vegito must win though" Kibitokai responded. He knew that if Vegito failed, the Earth and everyone on it were done for.

"You cannot win mortal. I am the God of Destruction and you are nothing but a mere mortal" Bills yelled to the fused Saiyan.

"HAAA" Vegito shouted as he forced more power into his attack. It began to push Bills' attack back. The fused Saiyan now has the advantage.

Bills countered by forcing more of his power into his own attack too. They were back to a stalemate.

"You can't win Vegito. I've put all my power into this attack" Bills shouted in vain.

'Now's my chance' Vegito thought. He can win this.

"HAAA" the fused Super Saiyan 2 shouted. His Final Kamehameha overpowered Bills' attack and consumed him.

'This can't be happening to me' Bills thought to himself as he was overpowered by Vegito's attack and sent into the sky.

Vegito won the beam struggle, but Bills was still alive. He could sense it. And surely enough, the damaged God of Destruction fell towards the Earth.

He struggled to make it back to his feet. As he got up, he looked up and saw Vegito glaring right at him.

"Give it up. You've lost Bills" Vegito proclaimed as he powered down to his base state. Bills was severely weakened and wouldn't be able to contend with even a Super Saiyan 3 Goku, so in case he tried anything, Vegito or Gohan could stop him if they had to.

"Never" Bills said, but before Vegito could do anything, the God of Destruction was knocked out by a karate chop to the back of his neck from Whis. Vegito was a little confused at this development, but regardless, the fight is now over.

"Vegito. I am very impressed that you were able to defeat Bills like you did. He did need someone to humble him, and I thank you for that" Whis said.

Vegito was about to say something, but Whis cut in and continued.

"I am Bills' martial arts master, and even stronger than he is. There are also twelve universes and you only know one of them. The universe you are a part of. The seventh universe if you will and each universe has its own God of Destruction. Bills is also the weakest of the Gods of Destruction" Whis explains.

"I see, but what did you do to Bills?" Vegito questioned.

"I put him to sleep. Bills will wake up again in 3 years" Whis answered.

"So we'll have to fight him again in 3 years?" Vegito asked.

"I don't know for sure. You shall find out then. I also have a proposal" Whis explained.

"What is it?" Vegito questioned.

"When Bills dies, would you like to be the next God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe?" Whis proposed.

"I decline" Vegito answered a little annoyed that Whis would propose something like this to the fused Saiyan.

"Very well. Bills and I shall leave" Whis responded. Him and the unconscious Bills left the dimension and went back home.

Everyone ran up to the fused Saiyan and congratulated him on his victory over the God of Destruction.

Vegito however, faced a mental dilemma.


End file.
